


breathing heavy, hands unsteady

by bloodstainedgold (cisquexlily)



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And Then It Got Out of Hand, Breathplay, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Yon-Rogg, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingerfucking, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, a kink in itself honestly, and by that i mean smutty, enjoy, i thought this fic up as i was watching captain marvel in the cinema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cisquexlily/pseuds/bloodstainedgold
Summary: You like the spend your sleepless nights training with Yon-Rogg, but this time you pass the time a little more creatively.





	breathing heavy, hands unsteady

Often you would find yourself unable to sleep, staring at the ceiling in frustration, but it was less often that you decided to train to pass the hours until morning; until everyone else at the compound rose. It just so happened that you found Yon-Rogg in the training room, alone, and there was a silent challenge as you stared at each other. Which was how you ended up sparring him in the early hours of the morning.

 

The sun rose in the background as you ducked away from Yon-Rogg’s blow, throwing one in return. He easily blocked your attempt, and then your attempt to break his block. With both of your arms held with his impossibly firm grip, he used his strength to wrap his arm around your neck in a choke hold.

 

Your mind blanked.

 

You felt a slight tremor in his right leg, an easy weakness you could have exploited to escape, but you couldn’t focus enough to; you didn’t  _ _want__ to focus enough to escape. You had been able to deny the heat you felt around Yon, until you two became sparring partners two weeks earlier, in the late night when no one was awake to see the leader of the Starforce fight with a high-level spy. Now your dreams were filled with images of his sculpted body, his commanding voice, his intoxicating touch. Not once, though, when you fought had you let him get a hold on your neck - and with good reason, because just the thought of his hands on it sent tremors through your body.

 

But now, with his forearm around your throat, muscles flexing against your skin, cutting off your air supply - your eyes fluttered close from the lack of air and the heat racing across your skin. Almost immediately, Yon-Rogg released his hold on you. You would have fallen to your knees, had he not anticipated it and caught you by your waist. He lowered you down gently and crouched in front of you, hands briefly holding your shoulders. Your gaze was on the training mats, partly because of the weak feeling in your body and partly because you didn’t want to look Yon in the eyes after your strong reaction to his touch.

 

“(Y/N)?” A fleck of concern shone through his voice. With a light touch, he lifted your head up by your chin, and you met his eyes. Breathtaking, as usual, though his brow was furrowed. “Are you alright?”

 

You cleared your throat and stood, a little embarrassed now. “Yeah, sorry, Yon. I’m a little… distracted. Have a lot on my mind.”

 

 _ _His hand gripping your throat, piercing eyes locked on yours, strong and rough and so, very__ good _ _-__

 

Yon-Rogg seemed unsure, but nodded and gave you a quick once-over to make sure you weren’t particularly harmed- a habit, you noticed, from his missions with the Starforce. So, with what little dignity you had left, you exited the training room.

 

 

Though you didn’t sleep well the next few nights, you didn’t dare look for Yon-Rogg in the training room. The ‘incident’, as you had started to refer to it, had left you almost completely unable to look him in the eyes without your entire body heating up. After a few restless nights, though, you relented and started for the training room. To your relief, Yon wasn’t there that night and you warmed up alone. It wasn’t until you were stretching your legs wide on the training mats, your upper body flat on the ground to complete the stretch, that you heard Yon-Rogg enter the room.

 

You froze - for the second time that week in his presence - and considered leaving to avoid him. Unfortunately, he had already approached you and crouched down only a few small, tension-filled centimetres away from you. Without a word, he placed his hands on your back and pushed down to help you stretch. You held the position until he took his hands off your back, and sat up to meet his eyes. In contrast to his neutral expression, his eyes were dark and filled with something you couldn’t quite identify.

 

Yon held out a hand and helped you stand, not breaking his heavy gaze. His wet his lips and took a step closer - the space between you now almost non-existent - and spoke in a low tone.

 

“I was worried I had overstepped a boundary the other night, but the more I thought about it the more I couldn’t justify that I had.” His eyes darkened further, his height and build towering over you in a way that turned you on immeasurably. The fitted black t-shirt and loose sweatpants he wore only amplified that feeling. “Until I looked at it from another angle… tell me, darling, did you enjoy having my arm around your neck?”

 

Your breathing stuttered. You stepped back, only for Yon-Rogg to match you with a step forward. “I, uh-” Your brain could barely function enough to form a complete sentence. He raised an eyebrow at you in challenge.

 

“Did you enjoy it?” He emphasised each word individually, threateningly. A shiver of anticipation ran down your spine and you uttered a single, breathless word.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you want me to do it again?” That was when you identified the heavy look in his eyes - lust. He stared at you with pure lust, stepping forward until your back hit the wall. Your breath hitched.

 

“Please,” you begged, practically  _ _whimpered__. As promised, Yon-Rogg’s hand gripped your throat with delicious pressure and strength. Your head hit the wall in pleasure, and he began trailing down your jawline with his mouth until he was a breath away from your lips.

 

“I will ruin you,” he whispered - a promise - and kissed you roughly. You surrendered all control to him without a second thought and no particular care. He dominated the kiss, pressing against your throat with noticeable pressure. His free hand unzipped the thin jacket you wore, revealing the simple sports bra underneath. Yon pushed the jacket off your shoulders and stepped back to pull off his shirt. Though you wished he still had his hand around your throat, you had to bite your lip to suppress a groan at the sight of him. He wore a smug smirk on his enticing lips.

 

Yon-Rogg looked with an almost offended look at your sports bra, gripped it at both sides and ripped it in half in one motion; like it was paper. It fell to the ground, disregarded, while Yon lightly bit a path between your breasts and down until he was kneeling in front of you. He pushed down your, admittedly borderline small, shorts down along with your panties and you shuddered as his hands tracing the length of your legs. With one smooth motion, Yon lifted your legs onto his shoulders and stood while you gasped. He pushed you further up the wall with his movements, until he stood back at his full height - completely unaffected by supporting your weight with his shoulders alone. He gave you a wicked grin, braced his hands on the wall either side of you and his mouth descended onto your sex.

 

You threw your head back in an obscene moan, then slapped a hand over your mouth to keep you from making any more sounds. He ate you out like a man starved, and just as you adjusted to the overwhelming pleasure, Yon-Rogg slipped two thick fingers into you and you struggled to muffle your voice with your hand. His hand and tongue stilled for a moment, and before you could protest he used his free hand to tear your hand away from your mouth, pinned it against the wall by your wrist and resumed his movements again. You got his message loud and clear. He wanted to hear you; and when his finger hit your g-spot, he did.

 

He chuckled against your folds, which sent a delightful vibration to your clit. The pleasure thrumming gently under your skin made you daring enough to release every little sigh and moan Yon-Rogg caused, and your noises only encouraged him further. Soon you had your hands tangled in his hair, gripping his head tightly as you hips rocked against him, feeling the pleasure building, building-

 

You came explosively with his face still buried between your thighs, never stopping his tongue or fingers. Your legs trembled from the force of It and, eventually, you had to beg Yon-Rogg to stop. He relented, a little hesitantly, and let you recover for a few moments before he gently let you down. As you came down from your high, you noticed the strain in his sweatpants and felt a growing heat in your core when you realised he got off on eating you out. You pushed up on your toes and pressed a bruising kiss to his lips, tasting yourself on him with a low groan. He backed you up to the wall again, and you broke the kiss, breathless, and with one eyebrow raised.

 

“You really like me against this wall, don’t you?”

 

“Is that a complaint?” he asked, stepping back and untying the knot on his sweatpants.

 

“Just an observation.” you said, barely paying attention to your words and instead focusing on the delicious sight of Yon’s naked body.

 

He strode towards you, and you concentrated on keeping eye contact and resisting staring at his cock. He caressed the side of your jaw, looking deeply and intensely into your eyes. Then he moved his face to the side of yours, angled his mouth so close to your ear you heard his steady breathing.

 

“You know,” he whispered, his husky. “You  _ _are__ allowed to look.”

 

Indignantly, you turned until you were facing each other and enticingly bit you lip. You felt his stuttered breathing against your face.

 

“Just fuck me already, Yon.”

 

Almost instantly, he grabbed your hips roughly and pushed you closer to the wall. Never breaking eye contact, he hitched one of your legs up and pushed into you without warning - not that you wanted one. You let out a soft groan, gripped his shoulders and arched your back at the feeling of him pressing against your walls. He levelled his gaze with yours, challengingly.

 

“I want you to beg for it.”

 

You pursed your lips, then lightly grinded your hips to test the waters. Right away, Yon-Rogg slammed your hips into the wall and held you there with one hand, head cocked and growling deep in his throat.

 

“No cheating.”

 

You held your chin high and stared him down. “I want you to fuck me, Yon-Rogg. I want you to fuck me so hard I feel your dick in me for  _ _days__. I want you to leave bruises on my hips and neck so I have a reminder of the night you  _ _ruined__ me for all other men.”

 

He cocked an eyebrow and stayed silent. You caught on and dug your nails into his shoulders.

 

“ _ _Please__.”

 

Yon-Rogg’s lips twitched, he gripped your hips then set a relentless pace that had you gasping. Each time he thrust back into your heat your pleasure heightened. Your voice translated your mounting pleasure with a single, low moan. Your fingernails were bordering on drawing blood from Yon’s shoulders. His head was ducked into your neck, nipping and sucking on your skin with intermittent groans. Without warning, his angle changed just enough for him to continuously ram into your g-spot, which had you gasping pornographically in Yon-Rogg's ear. His thrusts intensified in response, which only made you moan louder. You blubbered half-sentences when you felt your orgasm approaching.

 

“Oh my-, Yon I’m-,  _ _gods__ , don’t stop!”

 

He groaned loudly when you clenched around him and came, gasping and moaning as Yon’s pace never wavered. Your high didn’t dissipate, instead hitting you in uninterrupted, euphoric waves in time with his thrusts. With a roar, Yon’s thrusts faltered and his hands gripped your hips hard enough to mark while he climaxed. You both panted out your highs against the wall, his grip on you loosening. He lifted his head and met your eyes, still breathing unevenly.

 

“We should train like this more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a slut for yon. i was drooling over him during the whole movie even if he is a dick. so i wrote this filth. unedited.


End file.
